The Bass Chronicles
by Kess.EXE
Summary: In this story, the robot Bass is bent on mass destruction, and will not stop at any cost, including destroying his creator. PLEASE RR, It would mean a lot. This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too hard. :D


**The Bass Chronicles**

By: Kess.EXE

Chapter 1 – Mass Destruction

Copyright: The Bass Chronicles is copyrighted to me, Kess.EXE. The game Mega Man and all of its characters are copyright Capcom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Why? What is it all for?"

          These questions pounded inside the robots mind. His faithful purple robot canine, Treble, lay under his feet, hovering in the air. The raven chromed robot looked down upon the vast city of New York, one thing on his mind.

_Mass Destruction_

"Come on Treble." commanded Bass, the sinister robot whom was created by the mad scientist Dr. Wily. Treble loyally obeyed, as they zoomed over the town. Bass locked his feet onto the hover-board that Treble so conveniently transformed into, so he wouldn't fall off. They continued at high speeds, nearly crashing into myriad skyscrapers. At the center of the city, Bass halted in the air once more. The purple streaks on either side of his face twitched a bit as a grin formed upon the robots face. He muttered to Treble, "Its busting time."

Bass held out his arm, for it to transform into a long hollow cylindrical tube, plated in Black chrome. One of his eyes closed slightly, as the other one focused on where to aim. There was a large building not too far from him, as he held out the Buster, it being in sync with the center of the building. Energy charged inside the tube, and suddenly burst out with such force that it sent Bass flying back some. 

The purple beam flew out and collided with the building, causing a huge fire to commence. Bass grinned at his work, and Treble barked with acceptance. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the US Army Base, the Commander in Chief got an urgent call from the New York Police Department, "Chief O'Malley here, what's the news?"

"Chief, this is Roger Knowles of the NYPD. We have a problem here!"

"What is it?"

"A robot and his dog are on a rampage here! We can't stop them, send all your units, STAT!"

"We're on our way. Keep 'em at bay until we arrive!"

"You got it Chief."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Bass looked down at the Policemen that were firing their pistols at him and laughed. The bullets didn't even dent his armor. He spoke to them in his deep voice, "Why waste your time, fools?"

          "Please go away! We are helpless to your strength!"

          "You can say that again." Bass replied with a grin, as he fired a purple energy ball into the plaza that the Policemen were gathered in. A large explosion occurred under them, as bodies went flying every which way. Bass' eyebrows rose, "This is too easy."

          Roger Knowles drove up in his Police Cruiser, and spun into a stop, parking, and stepping outside the car. He looked up at Bass and the cigarette that hung loosely at the edge of his mouth fell to the ground, sending a small wisp of black smoke into the air, "Well I'll be damned.." Bass looked down at him,

          "Do they ever stop coming? Oh well, your life will be taken as well." Bass aimed his Buster down at Knowles, and was about to take his life, until he heard a shell being fired from an Army Tank. The raven robot swooped out of the way, just narrowly missing the shell that was fired from the Army Chief's tank. The bazooka shell kept going and hit a building, causing it to collapse. 

          "Who might you be?" Bass questioned. The Chief stuck his head out from the top of the Tank.

          "I'm Chief Jackson of the US Army!"

          "Don't care."

          "Alright then, you're going down! FIRE AT WILL!" as the Army prepared their bazooka shells, Bass began to charge energy into his Blaster. A large ball of purplish energy formed at the tip of his Blaster, and kept growing, until it was nearly as big as Bass himself! Bass aimed the Blaster downward and fired out the sphere of energy at the US Army.

          All of the Army Tanks exploded in a flurry of flames, sending more bodies flying every which way. Knowles was killed in the fiery explosion, but Chief Jackson managed to crawl out of the Tank in time. Jackson dragged his charred frame behind a wall and pulled out his cell phone. He took a deep breath in, and coughed out some smoke, "Must.. call.. Dr. Light.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Dr. Light was the creator of many robots. His first robot was named Blues, but came to be known as Proto Man. He created another Robot named Rock, whom was a boy that had spiky chestnut hair. To be paired with Rock, Light made Roll, whom was a female robot. Light's assistant, Dr. Wily, worked by his side day and night. One day, Wily snapped, and ran off with Blues, and a few other Robots that Light had made. Wily made Blues into a Fighting Robot, and began to wreak havoc upon the world. 

          Dr. Light knew what he had to do. He made Rock into a Fighting Robot as well, and named him Mega Man X. Light made a red robot dog named Rush to be X's companion. Everything unfolded from there, until Wily created another robot, to mirror X. This robot was named Bass, and his dog was named Treble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Dr. Light's phone rang, as he picked it up, "Hello? Dr. Light's Laboratory." 

          "Light, we have a problem."

          "Who is this?"

          "This is Chief Jackson of the US Army! Get Mega Man to NYC, Posthaste!"

          "Why? What's going on?"

          "This robot is on the loose, and we can't stop him! Please Dr. Light, get here quickly, we ne – oh jesus! OH SWEET JESUS NO! Don't hurt me! AHHH—" the phone clicked off.

          Dr. Light pressed a large red button his control panel, summoning X and Rush to the main lab room. The blue bomber, X, appeared nearly instantly, his canine pal trailing close behind. X had a full suit of blue metal, and a helmet that covered all but his face. On top of his helmet was a jewel that allowed him to absorb the powers of other robots. Rock looked up at his creator with wide eyes, "What is it, doc?"

          "There is a problem in NYC."

          "I'm on it! C'mon Rush!" Rush ran towards X and transformed into a hover-board. X jumped on his back, locked his feet in, and zoomed out the hole in the roof. Light watched him nervously, "Good luck, Mega."     


End file.
